Out Of The TV
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: The Doctor comes out of the TV and meets Doctor Who's two biggest fans!


_**A/N: I got the bases of this idea from the book Inkheart in which people come out of a book. And now I am never going to look at '42' the same way again!**_

_**Out Of The TV: **_

'42' I said to myself as I chose which episode of my favourite programme _Doctor Who _I wanted to watch. I popped it in the DVD player and sat down to watch it.

My mind was only half on the episode, as I was thinking about an essay I had to finish.

'_Any time you want to unnerve me feel free' _I heard Martha saying

'_Will do thanks' _The Doctor replied.

That was normal. What happened next wasn't. The TV in my bedroom suddenly seemed to have a bright light coming out of it. I blinked with the shock and because of the brightness of the light. I tried to look to the side of it to see if I could see what was going on, but before I had a change I got the shock of my life. The Doctor came through the light. The Doctor was in my bedroom. The Doctor came out of the telly and into my bedroom.

The light from the telly went and the episode resumed. Only it was different. The Doctor was missing from it…

…Well of course he was missing from it. He was stood right in front of me. I realised he was staring at me.

'Umm…Hi' I said.

'Who are you? Where am I? Where's Martha? And why do you have pictures of me, my friends and my enemies all over your bedroom?' He asked.

'Justine Porter. England. On the telly, and you're fictional' I answered.

The Doctor blinked. 'What?'

I pointed to the telly. He turned around and stared at the image of Martha frantically looking for him. Then he turned back to me. He looked angry. He grabbed hold of my arms, and looked me in the eyes. It was such a deep look I had to turn away. 'I don't care what you've done, but I want it undone'

'I…I…I' I stammered. How was I supposed to tell him he was a fictional character from a long running BBC TV programme? 'I haven't done anything'

The worry I felt must've shown because the Doctor let go of my arms. 'Start from the beginning, tell me everything you know' He said.

'Well firstly, I know you can't wrap your hand round your elbow and make your fingers meet.' I said without thinking. When I realised what I had said, my hand flew to my mouth in shock.

'Don't be…' The Doctor stopped as he realised, 'That's what I said when Rose…'

'Lost her face because of the Wire the day before the coronation' I finished.

'Yeah' The Doctor said suspiciously. 'How do you know that?'

'You wouldn't believe me in a million years' I answered.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. '900 years of time and space, do you really think there is anything I wouldn't believe?'

'You're a fictional character from a TV programme that's world famous' I said. 'Believe me?'

'No' The Doctor answered.

'But you're still listening' I said.

'Stop that.' He said. 'I don't think you're lying though'

'Well that's something' I said, 'Hold on a minute, I'm going to phone Jay, and get him to com around. He's the only one who'll believe me - I hope he does anyway'

'Who's Jay?' The Doctor asked.

I didn't answer, I just dialled Jay's number.

'Jay, I need you to come around, right not' I said once he answered.

'Why?' He asked.

'You aren't going to believe this' I started. 'I have the Doctor in my bedroom. Straight out of the telly'

'Which Doctor?' Jay asked.

'What do you mean "which Doctor"?' I replied. 'Oh 10'

Jay sighed, 'I'll be right there'

'Be quick' I replied and hung up.

'He's on his way' I told the Doctor.

'Who is he anyway' The Doctor asked.

'My boyfriend' I answered. 'You're biggest fan. Well not you personally, he actually prefers 4 and 7'

'4 and 7?' The Doctor asked.

I got my poster of the 10 Doctors off the wall. '4' I said pointing to Tom Baker. 'and 7' I pointed to Sylvester McCoy'

'But that's me' The Doctor said, then realised 'My 4th and 7th regeneration'

'Exactly' I said.

'You aren't kidding are you' The Doctor said. A statement rather than a question.

'I'm as sure about this as I am that you love Rose' I answered.

The Doctor stared at me, by made comment. Eventually he said 'Is there anything you don't know about me?'

'There's a lo' I answered. 'But there isn't much Jay doesn't know'

Right on cue there was a knock on the front door.

'I'll be right back' I said and ran downstairs.

'What's going on?' Jay asked. 'What do you mean 10 is in your bedroom'

'I mean 10 is in my bedroom' I answered.

'What like a giant poster of David Tennant?' Jay asked.

'No' I sighed, 'I mean the actually 10th Doctor. As in a Time Lord from Gallifrey in his 10th regeneration'

'Right' Jay said doubtfully.

I let him upstairs. 'See?'

Jay stared at the Doctor in shock.

'You must be Jay' The Doctor said.

'You have 10 in your bedroom' Jay said. 'So what happened?'

'I don't know' I answered, 'I was watching 42 and there was a light, and he stepped out'

The Doctor was looking at my Doctor Who DVD's. 'So all my adventures are on DVD?'

'Not all' I answered. 'Some are books. Or comics'

'So how do I get back?' The Doctor asked.

'You're asking us? You're the Doctor you should know' Jay answered.

'And you're supposed to be my biggest fan' The Doctor said.

'Yeah, I _watch _you, and read about you. I never expected you to step out of my girlfriend's TV and ask me what to do' Jay answered.

'Right' The Doctor turned to me. 'So what's your favourite of my regenerations?'

I blinked wondering what that had to do with anything. 'Your 7th, joint with this on' I answered. 'Why?'

'I just wondered' The Doctor said.

'Maybe it's like a cross over of worlds' I said, and the Doctor and Jay stared at me. 'Well, you know how Rose got trapped in a parallel world?' The Doctor flinched slightly when I said that, 'Sorry. But maybe it's like that'

'Meaning?' Jay asked.

'Meaning, you aren't as Doctor Who clued up as you make out' I answered.

'Less of the domestics please' The Doctor said and neither me or Jay could help but laugh.

'Meaning, you know how Torchwood on the parallel world had those teleport things and travelled from your world to their world? Well what if your world and mine and Jay's are like parallel worlds' I explained.

The Doctor blinked, staring at me in amazement. 'Wow. You do pay attention to my life'

'So in our world we think Doctor Who is just a fictional programme, but really it's your life in your world that had found its way to our TV' I continued 'And my TV today worked as a connection and you came through, just like R…'

'Justine stop' Jay said.

'What?' I asked.

'You cant tell him about his future' Jay explained, 'He's only half way through series 3, you cant tell him about the end of series 4'

The Doctor looked from Jay to me. 'He has a point. So what were you going to say?'

'You can't say I have a point, then ask her to tell you' Jay insisted.

'He just did' I said, 'You really want to know?'

'If it's good news' The Doctor answered.

'The episode hasn't aired yet so I don't know what happened but…' I started.

'But?' The Doctor persisted.

'But…umm, it's not going to mess up time in your world if you know is it?' I asked, 'Because you'll know what a certain person means when they say something but in the episode you didn't'

'Well, I'll act like I don't' The Doctor answered. 'What is it?'

'Rose is coming back' I said.

'That's not possible, and it's not a very funny joke' The Doctor's face was serious.

'She isn't joking. Doctor, Rose is coming back' Jay picked up my Doctor Who Magazine and flicked to the page saying about Rose's return.

'It says I'm travelling with Donna' The Doctor read, 'What about Martha?'

'She leaves after something happened' I said, 'And then you meet Donna again.

'Oh' The Doctor said.

'I've got an idea' Jay said and me an the Doctor turned to face him. 'If we turn this DVD off' I looked at the TV and realised 42 was still playing, but wrong because of the Doctor not being there. 'Turn off the telly, and then put it back on…'

I realised where Jay was going and continued for him 'The connection should open again when it gets to the same point'

'Exactly' Jay said.

'Or it could not open and he could be stuck here forever' I realised.

'It's worth a try' The Doctor said 'But before you put the same DVD back on and trying and send me back I wanna watch part of another one, just to see how well it captures my brilliance.'

I laughed and put on New Earth.

'Rose' The Doctor whispered sadly. 'Oh, that was a brilliant day. Just brilliant' He turned to me. 'Fast forward a bit, I wanna see how well it's captured…'

'The kiss?' I wondered aloud.

The Doctor blushed, 'I was going to say how well it's captured my annoyance when I asked the cats what had happened to Rose'

'Sure you were' I answered and fast forwarded.

'_I'm being calm. I want you to remember that, I am being very very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very very calm is because the brain is a very delicate thing. Now whatever you've done to Rose's head I want it reversed…People are dying and Rose would care' _The Doctor on the DVD said.

The Doctor that was in my bedroom was smiling madly 'Perfect. That was so perfect'

'Modest about it too' Jay muttered.

'You're just as bad' I answered jokily.

'Ok. I think I should try and get back to Martha now' The Doctor said and I turned New Earth off and put 42 back on.

I fast forwarded to Martha saying _'Any time you want to unnerve me feel free'_

'Looks like this is it' The Doctor said seeing the connection forming before me and Jay did. 'Thank you, Justine, Jay. Keep watching.' And he disappeared into the TV again.

Jay turned to me. 'It had to be 10 didn't it' He said 'Of all the Doctor's you could've made come out of the TV it had to be 10'

'I didn't do anything' I said and laughed 'If I did have the choice though, yes it would've been 10'

'I'll tell you what though, the Doctor was in this room' I said after a brief pause.

'I know' Jay said both of us still not believing it.

I turned to the TV and was relieved to see 42 playing as it should be.


End file.
